


Approval

by simonsaysfunction



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysfunction/pseuds/simonsaysfunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was with great surprise that Lin followed Korra through the streets, wondering who on earth could affect the Avatar’s decision to go through with anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a commentfic in response to a Linorra/Korralin headcanon on tumblr.

Lin followed after Korra with a healthy dose of reservation and wariness. The avatar had been vague, only mentioning that her approval was necessary if they were to do anything serious. Granted, it had taken Korra almost a week of pleading and arguing for the earthbender to agree to anything once that shy kiss had been planted on her.

It couldn’t be Pema; Korra didn’t seem to have any serious affection for the woman beyond that she was Tenzin’s wife and an irritatingly cheerful person. If it were Korra’s mother, Lin was sure that there would have been some mention of her visiting from the South Pole and while the two were close, avatar training had put a significant dent in Korra’s need to depend on her parents, even at just seventeen.

The avatar turned around a bit, walking backwards carefully and Lin couldn’t stop herself from watching over the girl’s shoulder to be sure she wouldn’t trip or run into anything, and grasped the older woman’s hand tightly, linking their fingers to drag her along at an even faster pace. Her visible excitement only made Lin’s reservation grow stronger.

If it were Katara, the chief knew that she would have been informed of her arrival. Her breakup with Tenzin hadn’t set her and the elderly waterbender back an inch in closeness, especially after Toph had died. So it was with mounting confusion that she continued to trail after Korra, refusing to go faster than a brisk walk to see whoever this ‘she’ was, expecting the need to explain the age difference as well as a million other things.

What Lin was not expecting was for a very large polar bear dog to knock her to the street and stand over her, snuffling at her hair before she proceeded to be bathed in saliva by an overly large tongue.

“I knew you’d approve, Naga!” Korra beamed, running her hand over the snowy fur of the animal’s side as she held her hand out to the other woman. Lin pulled herself to her feet and attempted to wipe her face with the back of her hand, grimacing.

“So this is the ‘she’.”

“Naga’s my best friend, Lin. I just…had to be sure.” It was so utterly charming and so very Korra that the earthbender couldn’t help but smile. 


End file.
